


who acts from love (is greater than who acts from fear)

by nokreli



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lucifer (TV) Season 5 Episode 8: Spoiler Alert, One Shot, Season/Series 05, and he doesnt hesitate, basically a fix it for that one scene right before amenadiel stops time in ep 8, kind of, major spoilers for season 5, where lucifer is self aware for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokreli/pseuds/nokreli
Summary: in which amenadiel stops time just a few minutes later and lucifer is just a little more self awarealternatively, a small fix it and fluff fic set right before the final showdown at the end of season 5a episode 8 when chloe asks if lucifer loves her-For the first time, being made for him didn’t seem so bad. Because maybe, just maybe, he had been made for her too.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 27
Kudos: 190





	who acts from love (is greater than who acts from fear)

**Author's Note:**

> גדול העושה מאהבה יותר מן העושה מיראה

“Where is this coming from?” Lucifer questioned, confused. 

“Well, if, mojo-wise,” Chloe began, not really sure how to articulate what she wanted to say, “you’re no longer letting me in, if, if now you’re invulnerable all the time, doesn’t that mean that now you’re no longer choosing to be vulnerable with me?”

Chloe trembled. She almost didn’t want to know the answer, afraid of what she was sure it would be. How could a being like him, who had lived for millennia and experienced all that the world had to offer, ever settle down for a lowly human being like her? A light that would surely be snuffed out in a few decades, maybe less, while he would go on to burn for eternity?

“What? No!” Lucifer denied fiercely. “No,” he said once more, this time much more softly, intimately.

“Chloe,” Lucifer said, and her mere name on his tongue felt like a flirtation, “that is— not exactly true.” Lucifer paused as a recent memory came to him. “Oh. _Oh_. I think I know what it is, actually.”

Lucifer smiled at her, just a hint of smugness on his lips.

“What?” Chloe asked, frustrated. “What is it now? Don't just stand there smirking, tell me!”

The smugness faded, and soon all that was left was a small, knowing smile. It wasn’t without sorrow, but it was nonetheless fueled by love. The way Lucifer looked at her with that smile, with his eyes focused in on her, never straying, she felt strangely overwhelmed. She held all of his attention, and it weighed upon her heavily.

“My dear Detective, for all the miscreant’s many, _many_ faults, our former friend Pete may have done us one favor. He… helped me understand something. He showed me that — working with you, sharing with you, _loving_ you — as much as I can be and still want to be vulnerable with you, it doesn't matter. Because, Chloe, you _empower_ me. I’m not— I’m not invulnerable because I’m an angel or I’m the devil, nor is it because you think I’ve stopped loving you, stopped wanting to be vulnerable around you.”

Lucifer paused and their eyes met. Chloe thought she felt her eyes going glassy, tears began to well up.

“Chloe, don’t you see? I’m invulnerable _because_ of my love for you, and of your love for me. _You_ make me stronger, Chloe.”

“Really?” Chloe sniffed, not sure if she believed what she was hearing. What was this world she lived in, of angels and demons, that this somehow even seemed possible? 

_We angels,_ Michael had said, _we self actualize._

Could Lucifer be right? Is this what had really happened?

Lucifer nodded, not privy to her thoughts but, for once, understanding of the underlying worries and concerns behind her words.

“Really, Chloe, really truly.”

And then he said what he had only ever alluded to but never outright said.

“I love you, Chloe Decker.”

He didn’t hesitate. Neither did she.

“And I love you, Lucifer Morningstar.”

Chloe took a hesitant step forward. And then another, and another after that. And suddenly she was burying herself in his strong arms. He held her gently but firmly. She placed her head into the crook of his neck. Distantly Chloe thought, maybe it wasn't an accident, how her head fit so perfectly there. Maybe they were two puzzle pieces snapping into place and conjoining exactly.

For the first time, being made for him didn’t seem so bad. Because maybe, just maybe, he had been made for her too.

Chloe felt her weight sink into him and he held her easily, gladly taking her weight onto himself and holding her with a strength not of this world. She clutched to him like he was her lifeline. And wasn’t it a strange world, Chloe thought, that she felt him doing the same? Holding her in his arms as if letting go would mean losing everything. It felt so much more intimate than any kiss they had shared, any bed, even.

They stood there. The Devil and his miracle. The human woman and her guardian angel.

So safe in each other's arms that it took Lucifer a moment before he realized that the woman in his arms had gone stiff. Time had stopped.

But it was okay, Lucifer thought, because, for the first time, they were standing on equal ground.

For the first time, they had both told each other that they loved the other.

They were together and they loved each other, and that?

That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> title is a translation and slight paraphrasing of a quote from Sotah 31a ( גדול העושה מאהבה יותר מן העושה מיראה). The Sotah is a tractate (" a written work dealing formally and systematically with a subject") of the Talmud in Rabbinic Judaism. the quote roughly means "who acts from love is greater than who acts from fear" . (yes i am jewish and i see so many jewish values/tones in lucifer so ive wanted to write a fic referencing that forever guess this is it lol hmu in the comments if you wanna talk more about this :D) anyway i thought that was just so perfect because lucifer embodies desire and free will which in another form is arguably love and the route that they took with michael this season (which i loved! tho im am slightly disappointed that he didn't dress like the preseason 5 headcannon of michael where he dresses the opposite of lucifer with messy hair and novelty t shirts etc that ive seen in fics lollll) right anyway so the route that they took with michael involved him being more of an embodiment of fear. and so you have this great dichotomy between michael and lucifer, between fear and love/desire. and yeah so basically i loved that (tho they werent perfectly idnetical they had dif wings :( thats good for cinematography and identification purposes and ig some sort of metaphor about lucifer being the "light" and michael the "dark" but whatever they should have had the same color wings! but yeah long story short the title fits perfectly and i love it
> 
> now my thoughts on season 5a:  
> anyway wow! season 5a! that sure did happen huh. over all i really loved it a lot. im sad eve didnt come back but all the deckerstar was great (kinda what we thought we would get from season 4 lol). it was much more character driven than plot driven i think? which i liked much more than i usually would. also im actually so happy that it was finally revealed to chloe that shes a legit miracle because i was kinda disappointed that season 4 didnt have that when it first came out and im so glad that the writers didnt jsut forget about it lol. also i liked that the "big bad" was much more clear from the beginning (tho i did have a pre season 5 theeory that lilith would be the big bad oh well) idk if its just me but season 4 (as much as i loved it) did feel slightly off because i thought they were building up to have kinley (and maybe the catholic church lol) be the big bad but nope kinley kinda just gets killed off. and then demons are suddenly here. dont get me wrong tho i loved season 4 and it was done very well andplease be respectful in the comments but that is one thing that i think season 5 did better. also! dan found out! finally! he acted kinda dumb but im a slut for lucifer and dan friendship so im happy with what i got. now we just need ella! i thought that the twist with pete was cool but i am super sad for ella because she deserves nice things. i do ship maze and ella tho (even if its not as much as maze and eve and i love inbar lavi pls come back inbar T-T) bc they are so good together and have a great dynamic and i love the idea of a relationship consisting of a demon and a decently religious catholic gal. other thoughts uhh. the diablo episode was hilarious. i loved that amenadiel and chloe friendship and also the team up in the episode with the nuns lol i wonder if theyll ever find out that they met when lucifer first came to earth as shown in the city of angels? flashback ep lolll. also wow scarlett is so old now i mean shes five years younger than me but still shes grown a lot <333 . another thing well i was frustrated with the trailer becuase i thought that the stuff between maze and chloe in it had so much sexual tension and stuff and i didnt think they were gonna go for it and i would just be disappointed because maze x chloe would be amazing but they went for it omg i stan. also last thing i promise but! tricia helfer! i love her! when i saw her in the flashback ep i think i died also she was married to lauren german that also killed me at least once and i spent the whole ep hoping they were gonna kiss and they did!!! needless to say i died again
> 
> you deserve a prize if you read all that i love you tell me in the comments if you want lol
> 
> anyway yeah i just had to write this lol i wrote it all this morning in maybe an hour or so this is quick and reactionary but i just love the undertones and themes of lucifer of free will and self actualization and how that intersects with desire and i also wanted a fix it and idk just had to write it lol  
> find me at @nokreli on tumblr  
> join my discord server if you want!: https://discord.gg/v2r2FXC
> 
> hope yall enjoyed and pls kudos and comment etc it keeps me going <3
> 
> (also oops this is my longest end notes ever srsly if you actually read it thank you so much omg im honored pls tell me in the comments i wanna know lol)


End file.
